Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuurou!
by Kumo-Usagi
Summary: Anggota generasi keajaiban membuat suatu rencana dalam rangka ulang tahunnya kapten mereka dan salah satu rencana itu adalah membuat kapten mereka kesal! Apakah rencana mereka akan berhasil atau Akashi telah mengetahui rencana itu dan menggagalkannya? Silahkan dibaca.. Slight AkaKuro.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki... Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fict ini~~**

**Warning : OOC, humornya nggak lucu, typo, alur kacau, slight AkaKuro, dll**

**Special fict for Akashi Seijuurou Birthday!**

* * *

Pagi itu sinar mentari menyinari sebuah kamar yang luas dengan sebuah kasur yang cukup besar dimana seorang pemuda yang berambut merah tidur dengan nyamannya tak beberapa lama kemudian jam alarm yang berada di _night stand_ disamping tempat tidurnya berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat pemuda tersebut bangun dan mematikan alarmnya. Ya pemuda itu adalah Akashi Seijuro, seorang pemuda yang hari ini genap berumur empat belas tahun, bersekolah di SMP Teikou, berambut merah dan dihormati oleh anggota basket karena wibawanya maupun kesadisannya. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah, setelah beberapa menit Akashi keluar dengan mengenakan seragam Teikou yaitu kemeja biru muda, celana bahan hitam yang panjangnya mencapai pergelangan kaki, dasi yang berwarna hitam serta blazer yang berwarna putih dengan logo Teiko di bagian dada kanan. Dia segera ke ruang makan dan disambut oleh ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari para _maid_ dan _butler_ yang bekerja di mansionnya itu. Pemuda tersebut hanya mengucapkan kata terimakasih dengan singkat dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan.

"Hei! Jadi bagaimana rencana kita?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang berkulit cukup gelap dengan rambut berwarna biru tua yang tengah bersandar di dinding dengan malas.

"Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun saat latihan pagi harus membuat Akashi-kun marah." Jawab pemuda yang berbadan sedikit pendek dari teman-temannya dengan rambut sewarna langit musim panas.

"He?! Tetsu! Aku tidak mau terkena gunting keramat itu!" Seru pemuda yang berkulit gelap itu. _Siapa sih memangnya yang mau kena gunting itu?_  
"Kurokocchi!" Seru pemuda yang berambut pirang dengan tinggi yang sepantaran dengan pemuda yang berambut biru gelap itu sambil menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda berambut biru langit tadi yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tenang saja, saat Akashi-kun datang Midorima-kun akan membawanya keluar dan nanti Murasakibara-kun akan pura-pura menabrak Akashi-kun sehingga ia jatuh dan ketika ia jatuh Midorima-kun akan mengambil gunting itu dan menyimpannya." Jelas Kuroko sambil menujuk pemuda jangkung yang berambut ungu dan pemuda berambut hijau yang tengah menaikan kacamatanya.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus ikut dalam rencana ini nanodayo?" Gerutu pemuda yang berambut hijau sambil menaikan kacamatanya lagi. _Oho~ dasar tsundere_  
"Bukankah Midorima-kun yang paling bersemangat saat mengirimiku email semalam saat aku memberitahu tentang rencana ini?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah _stoic _dan nada datarnya.

Seketika tawa dari pemuda yang berkulit gelap dan pemuda yang berambut pirang meledak dan jelas itu membuat pemuda yang berambut hijau - Midorima Shintaro marah dan melempar mereka berdua dengan pensil yang ujungnya sudah diraut dengan tajam yang berada di atas mejanya – sadis.. Sementara pemuda jangkung yang tingginya mencapai dua meter hanya mengangguk dengan malas sambil tetap memakan snacknya.

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan menggambar-gambar tentang rencana mereka di buku tulis tersebut. "Lalu saat latihan sepulang sekolah, kita menghias gym dan mematikan lampu. Pada saat Akashi-kun datang, saat itu kita akan memberinya kejutan." Ujarnya sambil menggambar gedung olah raga yang sudah dihias, saklar lampu yang menuju _off _dan seseorang yang berjalan ke arah gedung olah raga.

Woah! Bukan-bukan! Ini bukan gambar pro! Ini hanya gambar _stick figures_, ya hanya untuk menjelaskan rencana itu saja.

"Intinya, hari ini kita harus membuat dia kesal nanodayo." Ujar Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya lagi.

"Murasakibara-kun, kau sudah membuat kuenya kan?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah pemuda jangkung yang berambut ungu tersebut.

"Sudah Kuro-chin. Tapi nanti aku boleh mendapat bgian yang paling besar kan?" Jawabnya sambil bertanya kembali ke pemuda yang merencanakan semua ini sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. _Dasar.. Titan sang penguasa makanan di generasi keajaiban..__  
_  
"Boleh dan Murasakibara-kun, hentikan." Ujar Kuroko masih dengan nada datarnya sambil menepis tangan pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas tersebut dibuka dan tampaklah pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah dengan wajah datarnya dan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi, dialah Akashi Seijuro. Dengan cepat pemuda berambut biru laut itu menutup dan memasukan buku tulisnya ke dalam tas. Akashi berjalan masuk dengan tenang dan meletakan tasnya di atas meja miliknya.

"Akashi." Panggil Midorima sambil berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ada apa Midorima?" Tanya Akashi dengan tenang dan terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang latihan kita dan pertandingan yang akan datang nanodayo." Jawab Midorima dengan tenang sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Ayo kita bicarakan diluar." Ujar Akashi sambil berjalan ke pintu kelas dan menggesernya agar pintu tersebut terbuka.

Maka pemuda berambut hijau dan mengenakan kacamata hitam itu mengikuti Akashi dari belakang sementara Kise dan Aomine tersenyum—bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan Kuroko tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah beberapa saat Murasakibara juga keluar mengikuti rencana yang tadi telah mereka susun. Di luar kelas tampak Midorima dan Akashi yang asik bercakap-cakap. Kemudian sang pemuda pencinta maibou berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berulang tahun hari ini, dengan sengaja Murasakibara menabrak Akashi hingga ia terjatuh dan guntingnya terlempar keluar dari saku blazernya.

"_Ara~ ara~_, maafkan Aka-chin~" Ujar Murasakibara sambil bangkit berdiri sementara Midorima telah mengambil gunting tersebut dengan cepat dan menyembunyikannya di saku celana sekolahnya.

Akashi bangkit berdiri sambil menahan amarahnya, ingin sekali dia melempar gunting pada pemuda yang paling tinggi di lingkar generasi keajaiban itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena pemuda tinggi berambut ungu itu merupakan anggota timnya yang paling penurut.

"Akashi, ini _lucky item_mu hari ini, karena menurut Oha Asa sagitarius hari ini berada di urutan terakhir nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli padamu!" Ujar Midorima sambil memberikan sebuah boneka kodok ke pada Akashi dan menaikan kacamatanya- tujuannya sih agar pemuda yang kini sedang menahan amarahnya lupa akan guntingnya itu.

"Tidak perlu, Midorima." Ujar Akashi menolak pemberian Midorima dan ajaibnya pemuda berambut merah yang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin lupa mengenai guntingnya yang menghilang dari saku blazernya itu.

"Dan tolong kumpulkan yang lain, kita akan memulai latihan pagi." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke arah _gym._

Segera Midorima kembali ke kelas bersama Murasakibara, ketika pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata itu membuka pintu kelas dia dihadiahi oleh tatapan penasaran, bahkan Kuroko pun sedikit menunjukan binar penasarannya meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Berhasil, aku berhasil mengambil guntingnya nanodayo." Ujar Midorima dengan santai dan dihadiahi oleh sorakan kecil teman-temannya.

"Selanjutnya Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_, _ganbatte kudasai_." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil dan seketika ia dipeluk oleh Kise dengan amat erat.

"K-kise-_kun_.."

"Oi! Kise! Tetsu sudah nyaris mati gara-gara pelukanmu itu tahu!"

"_Gomen ne_! Habisnya Kurokocchi terlalu imut!"

Setelah sedikit percakapan yang tidak penting dan memang disengaja, mereka segera berjalan menuju _gym_ dimana Akashi telah menunggu mereka.  
Uh.. Sepertinya mereka memakan waktu terlalu lama di kelas, karena tampak Akashi sedang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sementara sorot matanya benar-benar dingin, jika di hari biasa mereka akan segera meminta maaf tapi kali ini berbeda! Karena hal ini memang disengaja.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?..." Tanya Akashi dengan nada datar dan aura gelap disekelilingnya.

"Karena kami dipanggil oleh pelatih tadi-ssu!" Ujar Kise sambil tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Pelatih belum datang, kalau mau mencari alasan cari yang lebih baik, Kise. Baiklah untuk kali ini saja aku maafkan kalian." Ucap Akashi sambil menghela nafas.

Rupanya sang kapten berambut merah ini sedang baik hati. Tapi, seakan belum puas dan hal ini memang direncanakan Aomine dan Kise mulai bertengkar. Eh? Topik pertengkarannya kau tanya? Mereka hanya bertengkar mengenai Kuroko hari ini harus lebih banyak mengoper bola ke Kise tetapi Aomine tidak setuju dan terjadilah pertengkaran itu. Akashi yang memang sudah kesal mau mendiamkan mereka berdua dengan gunting kesayangannya itu tetapi ketika ia meraba saku blazernya ia tak mendapati gunting itu dan kekesalan Akashi naik menjadi dua kali lipat. Segera pemuda dengan rambut merah itu menatap kedua biang keributan dengan tatapan dingin dan membunuhnya, meskipun sebenarnya Aomine dan Kise menyadari tatapan membunuh itu mereka tetap melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka yang kini berubah topiknya menjadi rumah makan yang terenak. Tidak penting? Sangat.

Sudah cukup! Akashi tidak tahan dengan semua ini segera meninggalkan _gym_, baru saja ia akan keluar Kuroko menghentikannya.

"Ano.. Akashi_-kun_, kita tidak jadi latihan?" Tanya Kuroko dengan sopan walaupun nada bicaranya datar.

"Tidak Kuroko, salahkan dua manusia bodoh itu. Aku akan kembali ke kelas terlebih dulu." Jawab Akashi dan kemudian meninggalkan gedung olah raga dan berjalan ke kelasnya.

Yang Akashi tidak ketahui para anggota generasi keajaiban bersorak-sorai karena tidak jadi latihan. Eh? Tunggu biasanyakan kapten Teikou itu akan meneriaki mereka dan menambah porsi latihan. Kenapa hari ini tidak? Mungkin dia baik karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya?

Bel istirahat siang telah berbunyi sedari tadi dan saat ini tampak para anggota generasi keajaiban beserta _manager_ mereka Momoi Satsuki. Tentu saja _manager_ dari tim basket Teikou tahu tentang apa yang mereka rencanakan dan turut ambil andil dalam rencana itu, err.. Tidak dalam membuat Akashi kesal sih, dia hanya membantu dalam menghias _gym_ nantinya. Mana berani seorang Momoi Satsuki yang baik dan masih sayang nyawa membuat marah sang raja iblis yang kabur dari neraka itu? Lupakan. Kini mereka makan dengan tenangnya - lebih tepatnya pemuda yang hari ini berulang tahun, pemuda tinggi berambut ungu dan pemuda dengan rambut sewarna langit makan dengan tenangnya sedangkan Aomine dan Kise seperti biasa bertengkar, Midorima berusaha melerai mereka dengan melempar _lucky item_nya ke mereka dan entah disengaja atau tidak, karena Akashi berada di antara Aomine dan Kise, pemuda yang terkenal dengan _three point shoot_ nya melempar _luck item_nya dan mendarat di _bento_ milik pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Isi dari _bento _yang tengah dinikmati oleh Akashi seketika berhamburan. _Mati kau Midorima.._  
"Maaf Akashi, aku tidak sengaja nanodayo." Ujar Midorima singkat padat dan jelas.

Sementara Akashi hanya diam, menundukan kepalanya dan menatap _bento_nya yang isinya telah tercecer dalam diam. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening menunggu dan memperhatikan apa reaksi Akashi namun yang diperhatikan ternyata berdiri dan pergi dalam diam.

"Dia beneran marah?" Tanya Aomine tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang kebingungan karena biasanya kapten mereka tercinta itu akan segera melempar gunting ataupun menambah porsi latihan mereka.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab semuanya serempak dengan wajah yang kebingungan juga kecuali Murasakibara yang masih sibuk makan dan Kuroko yang memang dari dasarnya sudah bertampang datar.

Tak terasa telah waktunya pulang sekolah dan waktunya untuk kegiatan klub. Akashi berjalan dengan tenang ke arah gedung olah raga. Tapi saat ia membuka gedung tersebut ia mendapatinya gelap gulita. Tiba-tiba terdengar _confetti_ ditarik dan lampu menyala.

"_Happy birthday_ Akashi Seijuro, _may all your wishes come true_!" Seru anggota tim basket dengan semangat, mulai dari _third string_ sampai _first string_ berada di sana semua demi merayakan ulang tahun seorang Akashi dan tampaklah Murasakibara menarik sebuah kue yang cukup - ralat sangat besar sudah besar bertingkat lagi, hanya bertingkat dua sih, tapi tetap saja!

Pemuda yang berambut merah itu menunduk dan tampak menyeringai.

"Jadi.. Siapa yang membuat rencana ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin.

Tunggu? Bukankah dia seharusnya senang? Semua yang berada di dalam gedung olah raga itu terdiam dengan tatapan yang bertanya-tanya.

"Aku ulangi.. Siapa yang membuat SEMUA rencana ini? Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, jawab aku." Ulangnya sambil menyebutkan nama-nama dari lingkar generasi keajaiban dan menekankan kata 'semua' sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Sontak senyuman Akashi yang secerah mentari pagi itu membuat semua yang berada disana merinding.. Senyumannya sih boleh secerah mentari, tapi aura dibelakangnya itu lho, yang mungkin bisa membawamu ke neraka jika mendekat dengannya saat ini, oke ini berlebihan.

Ah, rupanya dia sudah mengetahui rencana itu dan memilih untuk mengikuti rencana itu.. Tipikal~

"Aku yang merencanakan ini Akashi-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko mengaku tetap dengan wajah datar yang memang dari sana sudah minim ekspresinya.

"Semuanya? Termasuk hal-hal yang bertujuan membuatku kesal?" Tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

"Ya, Akashi-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko lagi sambil menatap wajah Akashi.

Tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti gedung olah raga itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko, latihan kalian akan kutambah dua puluh kali lipat." Titah Akashi dengan santai dan dihadiahi oleh teriakan frustasi Aomine dan Kise, kacamata Midorima yang merosot turun, snack Murasakibara yang jatuh dan Kuroko masih berwajah dengan datarnya.

"Tapi.. Karena kalian bermaksud baik dengan memberikanku pesta kejutan..." Lanjut Akashi dengan kalimat yang sengaja ia gantungkan dan membuat anggota generasi keajaiban yang lain berharap-harap cemas.

"Akan ku kurangi menjadi sembilan belas kali lipat saja." Ujarnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Itu mah tidak berpengaruh Akashi!" Seru Aomine frustasi sementara yang lain hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah.

"Porsi latihanmu mau aku tambah lagi, hmm, Aomine?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap Aomine dengan senyuman secerah mentari dan aura hitam dibelakangnya sementara Aomine terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Maa.. Maa.. Bagaimana kita mulai pestanya?" Ujar Momoi mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang yang terjadi di dalam gedung olah raga itu.

"Oh iya! Ayo kita mulai-ssu!" Seru Kise dengan ceria dan menghidupkan lilin yang berada di kue itu.

Semuanya menyanyikan lagu _'Happy Birthday_' dan Akashi menutup mata membuat permohonan setelah ia selesai ia membuka matanya lagi dan meniup lilin yang berada di kue tersebut, kemudian Momoi memotong-motong kue ulang tahun itu—tentu saja bagian milik Murasakibara yang paling besar dan membagikannya kepada semua orang yang datang tentu saja semuanya mendapat bagiannya sendiri karena kue tersebut sangat besar. Semuanya tertawa dan bercanda, hadiah untuk Akashipun sudah diberikan kepada yang berulang tahun. Saat sedang asik melihat para anggota klub basket bercanda ria ia melihat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut berwarna biru muda berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku belum mengucapkan ini kepada Akashi-kun langsung, tapi selamat ulang tahun." Ujar Kuroko sambil memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Akashi.

"Aku maafkan kau Tetsuya, tapi aku tidak akan mengurangi hukumanmu dan juga aku tahu semuanya sejak awal. Dan sudah kuingatkan bukab? Kalau kita hanya berdua panggil namaku bukan margaku." Ucap Akashi dengan nada yang sedikit lembut sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Kuroko.

"Ya, aku tahu Seijuro-kun dan Seijuro-kun selalu tahu segalanya." Balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hadiah yang berwarna merah, dengan pita berwarna biru muda yang menghiasi kota kado tersebut, "Ah.. Ini hadiah dariku."

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut mengambil kotak itu dan menarik pita biru yang menghias kotak itu dengan perlahan dan ketika sudah lepas ia memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya dan membuka tutup kotak tersebut. "Sarung tangan dan syal merah, huh? Kau memang tahu apa yang kubutuhkan Tetsuya."

* * *

**Owari~**

* * *

**Pojok curcolan(?) : **

_**Minna-sann**_**! Aku author baru di fandom ini, sebelumnya aktif di fandom vocaloid.. **_**well**_**, salam kenal semuanya! Mungkin di waktu mendatang saya bakal meramaikan(?) fandom kurobasu dengan fict abal saya.. *tawa madesu*  
Saya minta maaf kalau fict ini abal, penuh typo, OOC, dll.. *membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat*  
Ada yang berminat mereview? Kritik dan flame saya terima, selama flamenya dapat membangun dan bukan hanya menjelek-jelekan..**


End file.
